Another Time,Another Place
by Aphrodite's Scribe
Summary: We all know that before the scouts were first sent to Earth Usagi had Mamoru,but maybe Minako had a prince of her own.
1. Default Chapter

Okay I had a good idea for a story..so I thought id give it a shot! Tell me what you think! All right? R&R! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Minako brushed out her long golden mane. Paying special attention to the top. Making it shine in the sun. Today her and her mother were going to visit Haruka and her family on Uranus. Well at least that was why she was going! Her mom was going to visit Haruka's mom.  
  
She had to make her mom proud! Her mom expected her to act like a lady. Well, that was harder for her than it should be.Even though she was a princess she was as wild as a wolf.  
  
She had inherited her mothers beauty. Her body was very mature and developed. She was about 5' 7 and 140 pounds. Her skin was the perfect shade and her complexion was wonderful.  
  
Most people thought her life was perfect but...well it wasn't. She was very lonely. Not that there weren't alot of people around, but they all treated her like she wasn't even human.  
  
She heard a polite cough at the door. She turned and saw her bodyguards waiting for her.  
  
"Coming! "She called.  
  
She turned and gracefully walked down the stairs determined to look like a lady. They walked down to the throne room where her mom sat. Looking as matronly as she always did.Her face a mask of perfection. Minako continued walking as best as she could in the high heels her mom demanded her to wear. She felt her mom's scrutinizing look run over her body .  
  
Please be happy! Please be happy! Her mind begged.  
  
"Stand up straighter!" Her Mother called to her. "Annabelle put some padding in that bra and tighten her corset!"  
  
Annabelle, her mom's handmaiden walked over to her and dutifully did as she was told.  
  
When she was finished her mom stood. "Now lets go! Can't be late now can we?"  
  
They walked outside. Her mothers huge carriage waiting at the end of the stairs. Decorated with large red roses. Her mother put out her hand and her guard held out his hand to help her inside. Then her moms carriage pulled out, and was replaced with Minako's.  
  
Minako's carriage was much smaller ,and instead of red roses it was decorated with small pink and white roses. Her mom said that they had separate carriages so that they would be more comfortable. But Minako knew it was really because her mom didn't want her "Big Entrance" goofed up because she had a clutz attack.  
  
Her mother wasn't always this way. She was always as carefree and wild as her young daughter...until her father died. Somehow when it happened her mom had decided that perfection was the only way to live her life. And she had decided to take her daughter with her down that wild ride. Minako normally just shrugged it off though! Its not her mom was trying to be mean! It would pass, right?  
  
"Ahem"  
  
Minako was pulled out of her quiet musings when her guard politely coughed. She held out her hand and her bodyguard helped her into her carriage. She went up the stairs as gracefully as she could. And sat on the seat stuffed with feathers and covered with pillows. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* When they were finally there, Minako screamed in delight and ran to hug Haruka.But the high heels got in her way and she tripped. She looked up and her mom was giving her a shocked look that promised a "talk" later. Haruka's mom,ever the happy carefree one was giving her an entertained look.But unlike her moms look it only promised some light teasing later. Then her mom turned and walked away with Haruka's mom into the castle. Oh great,her mom has been disgraced again.  
  
Haruka walked down the steps and pulled the high heels off. Giving her an amused look she asked. "What are these for, to make you taller?"  
  
Minako laughed happily and said under her breath," ask my mom."  
  
Haruka smiled." I figured as much."  
  
Haruka helped Minako off the ground and they went up the steps toward her castle.  
  
Minako loved it here. While Minako's castle was a temple for love and beauty. Haruka's castle was a temple for fighting. She loved to watch Haruka fight with her many brothers. She had a lot of brothers and sisters too, but in the kingdoms only the eldest was important. And all of the Senshi were the eldest.  
  
Her bodyguards followed her up the steps. She looked at them out of the corner of her eyes. Oh great! T hey were going to follow her around the whole time! She was just going to have to put up with them. But Haruka seemed to have a different idea. She turned and looked at the bodyguards.  
  
"We'll be providing her bodyguards."  
  
"Well what are we supposed to do? The Queen has instructed us to not leave the princess's side."  
  
"Stay and relax, or train. It's your choice but as I said there's no use for you to be around her."  
  
"Fine! But don't tell the queen!"  
  
"Deal!" Haruka smirked and turned around. " Lets go!"  
  
They walked into the castle and up a lot of stairs. Haruka smiled as she stood in front of a hallway branching off from the main one.  
  
"This is your hall. We had it redone to suit you perfectly!"  
  
"Thank You!" Minako said walking into the hall. She stopped when she realized Haruka wasn't following her. "Aren't you coming? "She asked.  
  
"I've got to go train. Your clothes have been put up in the bedroom closet. Just look around and get comfortable. I'll send you the best body guard we can."  
  
Minako's eyebrows furrowed together." You mean you were serious about the bodyguard?"  
  
Haruka smiled. "Yes,can't have you getting killed now can we?"  
  
Minako sighed."I thought you were just acting so I could have some time alone!"  
  
Haruka shook her head."Nope! We'll be providing you with the best bodyguard here. Second only to me!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Haruka seemed to be pleased that Minako would let her have her way. She waved and walked away.  
  
Minako waved back and watched as the figure of her friend grew amaller and smaller until it winked out of existence.  
  
She turned and looked at the hall.It was huge but then again she was a princess and she was supposed to be accomadated. She walked into the hall and stepped up to the first room. She turned the doorknob and walked into the bathroom.  
  
In the middle of the room was a huge waterfountain. There was a huge mirror and a big plush carpet. She ran over and opened up the closet door. Inside was a wide selection of robes. Different sizes, colors and shapes. Wow! This was great lengths to go through just to please a guest! It looked inviting! When she was done touring she would come back and soak her bones tired from the long trip.  
  
She walked over to another door and opened it. Inside was a couch, chair and desk. A pen and ink was set up on the table and the walls were covered with books. Oh great, she thought. Just what I need, more books!  
  
She walked over and, to her suprise, found they were love stories. Okay she was definitely coming back here. Haruka knew her great interest in love stories and she realized the great lengths she had went to to make her happpy.  
  
She turned and walked back into the hall.There was another door across the hall and she went to investigate. It was a huge room, inside were a wide variety of instruments that play themselves. There was a big tall roof that arched up to the sky,you could see the sky from here.The floor was decorated with pictures of people dancing in a field of flowers and the walls were painted to match. Another cool place to come back to!  
  
She once again turned back into the hall.And she finally she went into the last door! It was her room. There was a huge feather bed covered with pillows, the carpet was so thick and soft most people would be happy to just sleep on it! It was all done in a peachy orange color with tints of yellow.Haruka knew her favorite colors. There was a balcony with the perfect view of the castle grounds.But Minako was to tired to check it out.  
  
She turned and walked to her bed.She sat on her plush bed and took off her high heels.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Panick flooded through her entire body! She sat up, should she open it? No Way!It could be her mom.Here to give her that "talk"That was promised in her eyes. With that thought she ran onto the balcony, looking for an escape.  
  
Shouldn't there be a secret passage or something? She searche deverywhere as quickly as she could. Nope, only the jump from the balcony to the ground. She looked down, it was a long drop! A very long drop!  
  
Then she heard the door click open. She could make it, she hoped. She gulped.  
  
Oh well, here goes nothing! She thought her mind a rush of thoughts.  
  
She jumped on the railing and looked down. This was high; she felt eyes on her back. She jumped, she began to fall and felt something grab her arms and jerked her easily back over the railing. Her butt hit the rail and she fell backward. Whoever it was jerked her up and sat her on her feet easily.  
  
She turned to see who it was that had ruined her escape. She expected to see some burly man set as her guard. But instead she saw...... a boy?  
  
He had messy brown bangs and Prussian blue eyes. He looked a lot like Haruka's dad!  
  
She was a bit nervous; he probably wasn't trained in the way of a soldier yet! He was probably a little pervert or something! He would peek at her in the shower, or stare at her butt!  
  
But something in his eyes told her that he wasn't like your average soldier!  
  
"Excuse me! Who do you think you are!"  
  
That's the way, she thought, you're totally in control.  
  
"Hn"  
  
She narrowed her eyes!  
  
"Listen! You can leave! I don't need a bodyguard! I'm going to take a shower and you had better be gone when I get back."  
  
The boy didn't say anything. He just stood there staring at the floor, acting like she wasn't even there!  
  
There was no emotion on his face she noticed. She shivered as he turned his eyes up to meet hers. It felt almost like he was digging his way to her soul, uncovering her secrets. She turned away from him. She liked her secrets to stay that way.  
  
She walked over to her closet and grabbed the first dress she saw.  
  
Anxious to get out of the room she walked over to the door. She went out into the hall and walked up to the door that led to the bathroom. The hair on the back of her hair raised and she knew she was being followed.  
  
She turned quickly, in a fighting stance. On hand on her transformation pen the other raised to block a punch. She stood there for a minute looking in all the crevices and cracks of the hall. And then she realized it! Right in the middle of the hall, in plain view stood that boy!  
  
"Listen! Why are you here!" She said, her voice sharp as a knife and very angry.  
  
"I am your guard." He said his voice monotone and unwelcoming.  
  
"Well..."She said unsure of what to do, she had known she was going to get a bodyguard but around here she wasn't sure exactly what that meant.  
  
Finding her voice she continued." Well I'm going to take a bath."  
  
She turned and walked into the bathroom. Her face flushed when he followed her inside.  
  
"What are you doing!"  
  
"Protecting you.."He said casually. Casually!  
  
"Umm.... Right. But I'm safe here. And. Well, now im going to take a bath." She explained as though she were talking to a child.  
  
"Please go ahead."  
  
Right then her control snapped, she had had enough. She walked over to the boy and raised her hand as though she were going to slap him. He didn't move. She threw her hand, it was mere centimeters from his face when he reached up and nonchalantly caught it! Turning her around he once again pushed her in the direction of the fountain.  
  
"Leave!" She said her voice eerily calm. Sort of like the calm before the storm.  
  
The boy didn't budge.  
  
"Why won't you just leave?"  
  
"Regulations say, I must be with you at all times."  
  
"Couldn't you just break them?"  
  
"No. I follow regulations with my life!" His face had no emotion but his eyes had a serious glint in them that said he was not to be argued with. When there eyes met she shivered again. Turning so their eyes no longer met she spoke.  
  
"Fine but turn around!"  
  
She looked over her shoulder to see if her command was obeyed.  
  
The boy was respectfully turned around.  
  
She nodded in satisfaction. Now if he didn't get too daring he would be just fine!  
  
"By the way who are you."?  
  
Without turning around the young man answered.  
  
"My name is,Heero Yuy.Second born of the royal family of Uranus."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well that is my first chapter! Tell me what you think! And don't forget to R&R!!  
  
-Aphrodite's Scribe 


	2. A Brief Escape

Okay we're back with my second chapter! Well first of all I was asked to give you the ages of the characters. So here they are:  
  
Minako-15   
  
Heero-16  
  
There! They're the main characters so… that looks about right. Its hard writing about characters older than you... oh well! (sigh) Besides, There's not going to be any... well you know. So please don't be concerned. Also, there was some trepidation over Heero being in the bathroom with Minako. No worries because I already had the second chapter planned ^-^.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy, second born of the royal family of Uranus."  
  
"Well whoever you are, if you turn around you're out of here! No excuses." Minako warned.   
  
"Understood."   
  
But then it hit her with what he had said. And she got an idea.  
  
"Heero Yuy!?" she asked, pretending to be shocked at the mere mention of the name. A plan was already forming in her mind.  
  
"So you're not just a myth?" she asked sarcasm evident in her voice.   
  
Heero turned to face her, a bit of amusement barely showing through his Prussian eyes. He arched an eyebrow showing her an answer without even speaking.  
  
She smiled slowly at the reaction. "Well Mr. Yuy, it was nice to meet you but you just broke our little arrangement."  
  
The smile vanished instantly and was replaced with bewilderment.  
  
"Oh don't act so confused!" she said, smiling slyly at him. "The deal was you could stay as long as you didn't turn around. Which, you just did."  
  
She laughed softly at her own cunningness. Minako was good at tricking people. He had fallen for it just like many others had. She had tricked so many people it wasn't even funny. They saw she was pretty and instantly thought she was dumb. Well, she would show them all.  
  
Minako walked up to the boy and turned him towards the door. Then, she gave him a small push.  
  
Heero stumbled out the room, turning back to face her. She felt a shiver go up her spine when she saw his eyes promising a payback.   
  
Giving a devious smile and wave, she turned while bringing one foot around, kicking the door closed. It shut with a loud bang, no doubt fanning him in the face.  
  
With a triumphant smile she began her bath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minako sat on the vanity in the bathroom brushing her wet hair. It was so hard to get the tangles out. But instead of concentrating on her golden locks she was more absorbed in the thought of if Heero was still out waiting for her at the door. She wondered how long he would stay out there. He seemed so dedicated; she wouldn't be surprised if he hanged about for years.   
  
She smiled to herself. She would be long gone by then though.  
  
Jumping off the vanity, Minako ran over to where she had left the dress. It was a shade of very soft orange, making her grin. They knew her preferences.   
  
  
  
The dress was beautiful, long, and flowing. It flowed down to her ankles and the only thing that kept it tight was the ribbon belt on the waist. The sleeves came just a little bit past her hands and got bigger the longer it went (like bellbottoms).   
  
After putting on the dress, Minako slipped some sandals on and walked to the curtains on the wall. Pulling them back she quickly looked for an escape.  
  
The window was the kind that pushed back and had a small rim directly below it. The rim probably ran all the way around the castle. At least she hoped it did. Because it if didn't, she would be in trouble.  
  
Minako had never used this wing before but her room had always been on this floor. When she stayed she always tiptoed across the rim to Haruka's room when she was supposed to be asleep. But then again she hadn't been here in a very long while.  
  
With a deep breath she stepped out onto the edge. Looking down she noticed how far down it was. There were spires sticking up as far as the eye could see. There were warriors practicing with swords in the fields, their commander yelling instructions at them.   
  
  
  
Beneath her on a gazebo were a group of small girls drinking tea and giggling about things that were of little importance to anyone but them. What a surprise they would get if she fell and splattered right in front of their eyes. She heaved a breath and looked back up. Refusing to lose her nerve she continued.   
  
Slowly she began the treacherous decent. Window after window she passed, praying that no one saw her go by. What would her mother say if she saw her up here? The thought was a punishment in itself. She would probably never let her out of her sight again.   
  
Finally, Minako reached her destination. There was an open window as she had hoped there would be. Slipping one foot in, she jumped through the curtains. When her foot hit the floor she tripped, falling flat on her face. With a startled oath that would make a Sailor Senshi ashamed, she pulled herself off the floor to discover something. Haruka wasn't in the room.   
  
  
  
'Oh well,' Minako thought with a sigh.   
  
  
  
With a shrug, she walked to the massive double oak door, only to stop dead on her tracks. There was a note for her on one of the doors. With a smile of happiness, knowing that she wasn't forgotten, Minako ripped it off and read it.   
  
  
  
It said:   
  
Minako,  
  
I figured you would be on your way here. Go ahead and make your escape, but next time I might not remember to leave my window open. But just give Heero a chance. I know it's hard to accept assistance but he's a good kid deep down. Believe me, I know. He's my brother after all. That's why I set him as your bodyguard.  
  
Haruka  
  
Minako sighed again to herself, regret already seeping into her bones. 'No!' Haruka knew the note would make her feel bad. She couldn't let Haruka get to her head. She smiled at her victory and slipped out of her room to do some exploring.  
  
When she finally returned to her room Heero was no longer in the hallway. With a smile of triumph she walked into her room and went to bed, falling into a nice peaceful sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning when Minako woke up, she stretched lazily and pulled a robe over her nightgown. Her mom would be angry at her for not being formally dressing for a meal, but she was too slothful to worry about it right now.   
  
Walking to the door she tugged on the doorknob and heard a ripping noise above her head. Looking up she gasped as a bucket of water fell onto her, soaking her from head to toe.   
  
She stood in shock for a few minutes then pulled the pail off her head.  
  
Swiftly a flood of anger washed over her. Who would dare do this to her!? She hadn't done anything to anyone, had she? Then she got her answer. She looked back up and hanging by a red ribbon was a note.   
  
  
  
The note merely said:  
  
Don't sneak away again.  
  
"YUY!!!" She screamed in fury. She bit her bottom lip and then took a deep breath.   
  
When she had finally calmed down she had already made a plan of revenge. With a grin she reached up and ripped the note down, ribbon and all.  
  
She ran over to her closet and quickly put on one of her dresses, completely forgetting about her indolent feeling in the beginning. Then she went over to her mirror and brushed her wet hair before putting up into a half-ponytail. Cutting the ribbon with some scissors she pulled it around the rubber band.   
  
"There!" she said, a satisfied smile on her face. She was now ready for breakfast with her mother, the royal family, Haruka, and that no good Heero.   
  
Walking down the stairs and towards the dining room, Minako made a point of walking towards the left door. Even though it was farther it made sure her "bodyguard" saw her little revenge attack. Instead of hiding what he did to her she'd show him the favor he'd given her.  
  
As she walked in all the sons of the king of Uranus nodded politely and bid her good morning. That is, except for Heero. Their eyes met and one corner of his mouth crooked in a sort of mocking smile.   
  
She bit her lip when her breath quickened, cursing herself for having an asthma attack. Even though she knew she didn't have asthma. That was the only excuse for it.  
  
She smiled back at him, and gracefully went to her seat. She noticed her mom's look of disgust at her when she walked in.   
  
"And where, young lady, did you get that repulsive bow?" her mom inquired with a contemptuous look.  
  
"It's not repulsive; I like it, mother." she said, shooting the same look back at the queen of Venus.  
  
With a, "humph!" her mother turned her attention to Haruka's mom, greeting her with a sweet smile and 'good morning'.   
  
  
  
Unaware with her motions, Minako reached up and caressed her bow affectionately. But then realizing what she was doing, she snapped her hand back down. Hearing a snort of amusement not too far away, she looked up to make eye contact with that cursed Heero Yuy.   
  
With a angry, she turned away and started on the meal that was given to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that was chapter two. Kinda short... I know. But I've been pretty busy lately. Also, what did you think about the idea of the bow being from Heero? I'm rather fond of it. Well when I was typing up the part where she was brushing her hair I was really going to make it fixing her hair and then the idea hit me like a ton of bricks! And if you've ever been hit with a ton of bricks… Well… you're probably dead. But fortunately for me I was wearing my construction work hat ^-^! Yaaay for me! Well please R&R... Please! 0_0; Hehe... sorry it's late. (Drops out of caffeine high) -_-;;  
  
  
  
-Aphrodite's Scribe 


	3. Unsuccessful Escapes

Alright, lets begin our third chapter. Sorry its been awhile but, with the end of school in reach I had a lot to do. Anyway...  
  
:takes another bite of grape twizzler:  
  
Please enjoy.....  
  
Minako took her last bite of food and chewed it slowly.  
  
Her eyes surveyed the dining room slowly. Damn! Still there!  
  
She had been waiting for him to depart, so she could.   
  
She didn't exactly revel in the fact that she was allowed to fight Youma, then she turned around and needed a defender.   
  
She slowly looked up. Still there.  
  
She couldn't stand him and she just met him!  
  
He was just sitting there, leaning against the wall. Looking so smug so...irritating. Waiting on her.   
  
His eyes, which were evaluating the room, came up and met hers. They had a slightly amused look on their face.   
  
So he had caught on to her little idea had he. She felt another uncontrolled shiver of her body, quickly looking away she noticed the servant coming.   
  
The servant came up and took her plate. She had stalled for as long as she could but now it was time to go. Already they were the last people in the room. Everyone else had left.  
  
She cleared her throat and tensed her muscles.  
  
She was getting out here.   
  
Alone.  
  
Heero leaned against the wall, studying Minako.  
  
She was up to something, he knew it. And there was no way she was getting out of here without him. He would not get punished for her impertinence again.  
  
He looked at her, sitting there staring at the table.  
  
The reckless girl was so annoying, so deceitful, so conniving, so......stunning.  
  
Her Golden Blonde hair cascaded around her. Making her already beautiful features shine. Her blue eyes were the color cerulean and that red bow set it all off.   
  
So caught up in his musings, very unusual for the stoic young warrior, he didn't even see her muscles tense.   
  
Even when she got up and dashed for the door, it took his mind awhile to process that she was running off.   
  
But awhile is not that long for the "Perfect Soldier."  
  
In less than a second, he was up and after her.   
  
He barely saw a flash of Golden hair as she turned the corner, he turned that corner as well.  
  
But when he turned the next corner he was shocked to find she was gone. An there was a huge intersection.  
  
Left or right?  
  
Cursing himself for letting his hormones get in the way, he hastily guessed.  
  
Left!  
  
With that he dashed down the left hallway.  
  
Minako sat in the tallest tree in the whole palace.   
  
Trying to keep her angry facade up in place.  
  
For the past two weeks every meal, every day, every chance. She would run away form him.  
  
But lately it had been harder for her to want to get away. Lately he had managed to worm his way under her skin.  
  
She glanced down under her.   
  
With a sigh she let the tree become her backrest.  
  
He was still there. Those messy brown locks flowing around his face. That same mask keeping emotions from her, or so he thought.   
  
Lately she had even been able to know how he felt.   
  
In fact it made her wonder how she had missed it in the first place. They were mostly so plain to see.  
  
"Heero," she heard a call come from the field across the river.  
  
A figure came running from the field. As he came closer she began to see more aspects about him.   
  
The boy was tall, with long brown bangs and striking green eyes.   
  
But what mostly caught her eye was the uniform. It was green and had a small insignia on it. It was a leaf.  
  
That was the sign of Jupiter! Makoto!  
  
With a squeal ,that caused Heero to look towards her in alarm, she sat up quickly.  
  
In her haste to get down from the tree, she fell.  
  
With a shriek she tumbled.  
  
And as she fell a fleeting thought hit her.  
  
Oh God, why did she have to pick the tallest tree.  
  
She felt something grab her just before she hit the ground.  
  
Opening her eyes she was met with the color of Prussian.  
  
"H-H-H-Heero, "she managed to get out.  
  
"HN?"  
  
He held her for awhile. While they stared into each others eyes.  
  
It was like she was floating.  
  
One of his hands was tucked under her knee, while the other was wrapped around her neck. His mere touch made her feel paralyzed.   
  
Staring into his eyes, a polite cough snapped her out of her reverie.   
  
Crashing down to earth so fast she got whiplash she snapped angrily, "I could've caught myself, you arrogant little jerk."  
  
She saw, to her surprise, that this snapped him out of a trance of his own. Though over what, she wasn't sure. She saw an idea flash through his eyes.  
  
Before she had time to prepare herself for his revenge, she was once again falling.  
  
She hit the ground with a thud, wincing at the pain.  
  
With a growl she stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
Shooting an angry look at Heero over her shoulder, she then walked to the soldier.  
  
"State your name and business," she said formally.  
  
The boy bowed gracefully and came up with a flourish.  
  
In a very quiet voice he stated," My name is Trowa Barton. Second born of family Jupiter. I'm here to watch over my sister on her visit."  
  
Minako gave a devious smile. "Trowa Barton? So you're not just a myth?"  
  
She heard a snort of amusement behind her.  
  
Yes that's right, Yuy. She thought, go ahead and let me remind you that I was the one who started the rivalry between us.  
  
Not wasting much time she got to the point," Which sister are you here to watch?"  
  
"My eldest, Makoto."  
  
With a squeal of joy she was off.  
  
Trowa blinked a few times in confusion.  
  
As confused as he was, he was even more so when Heero quickly muttered a curse and ran after her.  
  
Minako ran up the stairs and into the castle, calling Makoto's name.  
  
She continued running and calling until finally she got a confused reply.  
  
"Minako?"  
  
With a happy squeal she turned the corner, running into something.  
  
She hit it and bounced away.  
  
For the second time that day she hit the ground.  
  
Blinking a few times so that she could stop the birds from flying around her head, she saw Makoto.  
  
No sooner had she saw her had she launched herself into the air.  
  
She latched her arms around Makoto and held on so tight she squeezed the air form her.  
  
"Oh, Makoto. I've missed you so much. I haven's seen you in a year."  
  
Makoto squeezed her eyes together just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Oh, Makoto…..dear, "said a voice that didn't sound too happy to see her.  
  
Makoto's eyes darkened menacingly at Minako's mother.  
  
Minako paid no attention to her mother." Why haven't you wrote or came to visit."  
  
"I did, but your mom said you didn't want anything to do with us anymore.   
  
Minako pulled away from Makoto.  
  
"She...did?"  
  
Makoto nodded her head dumbly.  
  
When Minako's mother had said she didn't want anything to do with her she had been pissed. But when she had heard her voice she had completely forgot about the grudge.  
  
Makoto looked at her and said," When she had said that, we were all hurt. And at first we hadn't believed it but when you didn't contact us for a year we began to believe her..  
  
Minako's eyes darkened.  
  
Heero came running into the room, Trowa not far behind.  
  
They both skidded to a stop.  
  
Partly because they didn't want to hit Aphrodite, partly because of the look that Makoto was giving Aphrodite.  
  
But mostly the look in Minako's eyes, directed at her mom.  
  
It promised Hell.  
  
:Shivers:  
  
Kind of scary, Ne?   
  
Well I had to up the drama a bit.( I'm an actress. What do you expect? -lol-)  
  
What do you think of this chapters ending?   
  
Also sorry I made you miss two weeks in the story.: little tear:  
  
But the way I'm planning this story to go. I need this part to be over.  
  
Questions, ideas. R&R (They make a huge difference.)  
  
I also want to share a quote with you guys. It comes form my brothers friend. It says...  
  
I had confidence once.....or maybe that was worms? -Josh  
  
Lol. I think that's soooo funny. 


	4. Perv's Get Hit With Spiked Heels

Yaaay, chapter 4. I cant believe how far my stories have progressed. I'm very excited.   
  
Minako sure is mad at her mom, eh? But I can't blame her, she sure is being a bitch.   
  
Lets answer my reviews.  
  
sh1n1m3gam1-Ma'm yes ma'm.-lol- Thanks for the review.  
  
Aino Yuy aka Usagi-Hater-Well thank you. I read a lot so that has to do with it, though my English only goes to Eighth grade level. Which is pretty far, but my teachers don't stress English that much...Which is sad because I love It. Thanks for the Review.  
  
frosty-Thank you! I'll update...as soon as I finish with reviews. -  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse-You mean like Makoto/Heero, Minako/Trowa? Interesting concept, but I was a little more set on Minako/Heero. Sorry. But thanks for the review.  
  
Jewels14-(Shrinks away) Sorry....I'll get right on it, Ma'am.  
  
Well lets see just what she does....

0000

Minako's eyes narrowed at her mom menacingly.  
  
"Oh. She did, did she?"  
  
Brushing the hair from her face she stood up and walked towards her mom.  
  
Heero looked from Minako, to her mom, then back to Minako. Caught between one little detail.  
  
Who should he protect?  
  
Minako was who he was supposed to protect. But her mom, she was the "Queen of Venus." Realizing he would never figure this out before the fight began, he stepped between them.  
  
"Minako. You wouldn't hurt your mother, would you?" Minako's mom said in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"No, of course not mom." Minako said, flashing that same sick smile back.  
  
She walked towards her mom. When Heero stepped in front of her she put a restraining hand on his chest, and kept going.  
  
He watched her go, wondering why she had touched him. And then the other thing he wondered was why he had let 'that' stop him.  
  
Minako walked forward and hugged her mom. Makoto eyes widened in disbelief, and Trowa watched from the side. He was only here to watch his sister, and that was all.  
  
Heero relaxed, that was a close one. But why exactly was she hugging her mom after what she did? And then wouldn't that make Makoto mad? She had seemed pretty happy to see her...  
  
Her mom patted her back awkwardly and smiled. Then she said, "what's that for?"  
  
Minako's face broke into a smile as she stepped back. In her sweetest voice she said, "for this." She brought her hand back and grabbed a glass of wine her mom had set on a side stand.  
  
With a smile she threw it in her face. Watching with a smug satisfaction as it ran down her face and onto the very expensive dress.  
  
Her mom stood there, shocked. She wiped the wine from her eyes and off her forehead. Then she looked down and saw her ruined dress.  
  
She looked up and sputtered something incoherently. Her eyes flashed and she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Minako!"  
  
Minako flashed her mom a golden smile, then turned and grabbed Makoto's arm. They ran out of the room, their bodyguards following.  
  
They ran through the halls and outside into the maze. They ran until they came to the middle, which was a huge garden. The garden was filled with every sort of flower you could imagine, and was very beautiful.  
  
A fountain of a woman warrior stood in the middle, water bubbling from the end of her sword.  
  
She held her head high, and she held her sword to ward off her enemies. But even though she looked confident if you searched her face more, there was also an air of uncertainty. She obviously reminded the Senshi of themselves in battle and was probably well like among them.  
  
Obviously a favorite of the senshi.  
  
The two princesses fell into the garden, laughing hysterically and smashing innocent flowers under them.  
  
"Did you see her face?" Makoto inquired through her laughter.  
  
Minako only laughed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Heero looked to Trowa, to see if her understood any of this. Trowa only shrugged his shoulders, in un-understanding. Apparently he had been thinking the same thing.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening there, and most of the night.   
  
Minako decided it was too dangerous to confront her mom until she calmed down some. So they stayed there, talking, laughing, and joking.   
  
It was a very strange thing. For, if any of Heero's old classmates would have seen him. They would have sworn up and down he must of had too much to drink.  
  
Normally he was quiet and down-to-business.  
  
But he was talking(well more than usual),laughing(well a smirk counts as a laugh with Heero) and joking(well he would pick on Minako, which was pretty funny). But that was so unlike him that Trowa evened loosened up, and talked more. Which, it wasn't like he didn't talk much, just not a whole lot or very loud.  
  
The four of them felt like the Teens they were supposed to be. Rather than the soldiers they were trained to be.  
  
It was well into the night before they left, little knowing that that would be the only time that ever happened.  
  
Makoto decided she was staying in Minako's room for the night, just in case her mom came. Then she would restrain herself in front of another princess.

Walking into her room, Minako turned and looked at the two bodyguard.  
  
She smiled at Heero and said good night before closing the door.

00000  
  
Heero and Trowa walked down the hall.  
  
Trowa looked at Heero, and a small smile found its way onto his face.  
  
"Your fond of The Princess of Venus aren't you?"  
  
Heero only snorted and said," What makes you say that."  
  
"Well you just 'interacted' more that you usually do, so...."  
  
Heero didn't say anything, but for "some reason" a secret smile found its way onto his face.  
  
Which Trowa noted, but decided against commenting on it.  
  
He would tell them when he was ready.

0000000  
  
Minako stretched as she got ready for breakfast.  
  
She was a little bit afraid of her Mother's wrath. She bit her bottom lip in frustration, as a tangle in her hair refused to come loose. Finally pulling the tangle out she took a deep breath.  
  
Makoto laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled. "It's going to be okay. I mean, what's the worst she can do?"  
  
Minako arched a slim eyebrow at her, indicating her answer.  
  
"Okay I get it,"Makoto said," she could do whatever she pleased with you. But she's your mom, so I doubt the punishment will be 'that' bad."  
  
Minako looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.  
  
"What,"Makoto asked?  
  
"This dress doesn't look good on me does it?"  
  
"Yeah it does."  
  
Minako sighed at her friend. She would tell her she looked good in a trash bag.  
  
She smiled at her but said, "I'm going to change."  
  
Makoto said okay and picked up a book on Minako's desk and began to read.  
  
Minako went behind the dressing screen. It was more for looks, than dressing though.  
  
There was a dressing room, about the size of a walk in closet. But she wanted to hurry up and get out.  
  
A knock on the door made Minako squeal and ask Makoto,"Can you see me through the screen?"  
  
Makoto told her no, even though you could see her outline. But it wasn't like whoever it was was going to come in.  
  
She opened the door, surprised to see Minako's bodyguard.  
  
"Heero,"she said in confusion.  
  
He walked swiftly in, "there's been an intruder found on the premises. All bodyguards have been sent to their charges, where's Minako?"  
  
"Changing."  
  
He nodded his head and sat on the bed. Not yet noticing the outline taking off its clothes behind the screen.  
  
Makoto gulped, hoping he didn't notice.

00000  
  
Minako hurried to get dressed.  
  
Hoping that Makoto wasn't lying about being able to see through the screen, especially since Heero was in here.  
  
She pulled the dress over her head and discarded it on the floor. Then began looking for her new dress.  
  
Where had she put that thing?

00000  
  
Heero sat on Minako's bed, waiting for her to come out of the dressing room.   
  
Not knowing that wasn't where she was.  
  
Sitting there patiently he was surprises when, movement caught his eye behind the dressing screen.  
  
Standing up her drew his sword, someone had been in her room. The very thought gave him enough drive to take quite a few people down.  
  
He jumped towards the screen, vaguely hearing Makoto's scream of "Heero! No!"  
  
He grabbed the screen and jerked it down. Then the bloodlust flew from his body and was replaced with shock, a dumb feeling and....awe?  
  
There was Minako standing in nothing more than her undergarments. They were simple and white with lace, he mused, not like anything he expected to see on the flirtatious young girl.  
  
Her eyes were opened wide in shock and distress. But more so than that she looked appealing, with that slight blush to her cheeks. It would have been enough to make any mans blood boil. But unfortunately Minako wasn't that type of girl.  
  
He was jerked out of his reverie when Minako shrieked and grabbed the closest object.  
  
Which, unfortunately for Heero, was a dress shoe.   
  
Another unfortunate thing for Heero was it was a spiked heel shoe.  
  
It hit his head, none too gently. But as shocked as he was, that didn't stop him from dodging the rest of the objects that Minako pelted at him.

0000000  
  
Minako dabbed alcohol on the cut, which was on Heero's forehead.  
  
His jaw was set and, he was angry!  
  
Makoto had apologized to both, after laughing her head off, of course.   
  
They had both been hostile towards her every word, until she had just excused herself to find Trowa.  
  
Minako just focused on her work, glaring at the cut with all her might.  
  
Neither could blame the other because it was partially both of their faults.  
  
If she just would have said where she was to begin with this never would have happened.  
  
But on the other hand, if he hadn't just ran into the screen like some "big Hero", or if he hadn't presumed she used her Dressing Room rather than the screen.  
  
But both were too stubborn to admit and take the fault.  
  
So they sat there, listening to the ticking of the clock and glaring at each other.  
  
Even after the wound was cleaned , she went to her window seat and sat. Wondering how to get out of here and away form him.  
  
She felt so embarrassed, she couldn't face him.  
  
So he pretended to be surveying the room over and over. While secretly watching her to see how mad he's made her.  
  
And Minako made a point of staring out the window and not letting him know she knew he was watching her.  
  
Well this makes things difficult doesn't it?  
  
Yippeeeee.Chapter 4 is up. What did you think? I was rather fond of it myself. Did you think it was funny when he walked in on her, I thought it was a rather amusing scene. Questions? Comments? R&R   
  
-Aphrodite's Scribe


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

We'll here goes chapter 5. Well things have been complicated quite a bit, eh? I'm liking the way my story is going. Poor Heero, but I s'pose he deserved it. Which brings me   
  
to Poor Minako, being just barged in on like that....  
  
00000  
  
Heero just watched Minako, as she looked out the window. She had opened it not long ago, letting the wind blow in and cool the room down. The wind blew her hair back as   
  
her eyes looked all over the castle yard. The green trees and the gardens, the fountains and the practicing warriors, everything but him. He desperately wished she would look at him so he would know if he was forgiven, but when she did all he could was look away.  
  
He quickly looked away as her eyes wandered to his. Shortly after he had gotten mad at her, he had felt so remorseful over it. But he would never apologize, he knew he was too stubborn to do it. And if she ever suggested that it was his fault, then he would be angry once more.  
  
So he just sat there, not saying a word and knowing she wouldn't either. They were too stubborn, both of them. And whoever broke the silence first was the loser. They had   
  
been sitting like that for a few hours now, and he had to admit he was feeling a bit anxious to leave.  
  
But there was a invader on the premises, and so he had to protect his charge. The invader had killed five very respectable soldiers, and four of those were only barely less as   
  
skilled as Heero was. Which meant the Assassin was a very good one, or a very sneaky one.  
  
He had thought that was who was behind the curtain when he had charged in. Then he had gotten an eye full, which, now that he thought about it, was worth the shoe on the   
  
head.   
  
He smirked at the thought, she had been furious. Throwing everything in sight at him, while still trying to contain modesty. Finally, she had just ran behind the screen again   
  
and threw on her clothes, before coming out and saying some very un-ladylike language.  
  
He once again looked at her, now she was humming a song. She was such a strange person, one minute angry, then the next humming a song and smiling to herself. How   
  
could anyone change emotion so much?   
  
She puzzled him to no end. She had had just as rough a childhood as he had, training and fighting. Sometimes having to kill more than just monsters, killing men and women and children, even. But somehow she had a smile on her face the next. Could it be she was hiding behind her smile, the way he himself kept his face emotionless?   
  
Maybe killing didn't even effect her at all, no that couldn't be it. She was to pure a person to be a killing fanatic.  
  
Once again he looked away as her eyes wandered towards his. Waiting until she looked away he once again began to contemplate her. So caught up in his own thoughts,   
  
he didn't even notice her eyes close slowly and her body relax.  
  
When he finally realized it he was mesmerized. She looked so much more peaceful that she did when she was awake. Her slow even breathing, and her slight snore. Her   
  
mouth began to move and he could barely hear her voice, let alone realize what she was saying.  
  
He inched forward carefully, making sure not to make any noise. He finally got close enough to hear her, as her slow even breaths became faster and her head began to   
  
thrash around. Throwing her hair into her face.  
  
"No.." She moaned. "Please don't leave! I don't want to be alone... Please!"  
  
Heero felt himself overflowing with pity for the Senshi of Love. Her head was now covered in sweat and she had this look of anguish all about her. Her eyebrows pulled down, her eyes spilling tears that fell down her cheeks.  
  
Her hands felt around as though looking for something. Heero reached up and absently wiped a tear from the girls face. She gasped and he jumped back, thinking he had   
  
woken her up. She remained asleep though and he was glad not to be caught in eavesdropping, he thought with a sigh.  
  
He relaxed and put his hand on the side of the window seat for better balance. Her hand once again felt for something, before coming to rest on his hand. Her lips pulled up   
  
in a slight smile and it seemed she sighed in relief. Her other hand came to grab his hand as well. They grasped it eagerly, then curved to grasp it more firmly.   
  
Heero's eye's widened at this strange occurrence, he had never held a girls hand before. It wasn't so bad, he thought as her face relaxed. Her thrashing ceased and she once again began to breathe normally.  
  
He let her hold her hand for a few more moments, before trying to pull it free. Her grasp tightened on his, and she wouldn't let go. He pulled again, this time more persistent   
  
and her eyes fluttered open. Heero remained completely still, not even breathing until she was once again fully sleeping.  
  
He tried again and again to free his hand, but every time she almost woke up. Deciding to wait until she loosened her grip, he leaned against the wall and waited. Her grip   
  
never ceased, and eventually he began to feel sleepy. The warm beating of the sun on his skin, and the sound of birds chirping and water flowing got to him.  
  
Heero's eyes fluttered closed, to his first ever peaceful sleep. Not full of nightmares, but peaceful dreams, featuring a certain blonde haired girl he knew. And he now had his   
  
fingers intertwined with.  
  
000000  
  
Minako began to hum a tune her mom had used to sing to her. It was a beautiful, haunting melody. The only problem with it was it made her sleepy. She felt her eyes flutter   
  
closed, unaware of her bodyguards scrutiny.  
  
::Dream::  
  
Minako felt them put her in a padded coffin. Adjusting her hair and body, to make her look as though she were just sleeping. She wasn't. Opening her eyes, she saw all of her senshi friends gathered around it. They were all crying and comforting each other.  
  
"She died fighting bravely," Haruka said proudly, tears also running down her cheeks.  
  
"She died protecting me," Usagi choked out, burying her face in Mamoru's chest and sobbing.  
  
Setsuna only looked at her, pity in her all knowing eyes. She wasn't crying, such wasn't her way. She had seen too much death and destruction to cry anymore.   
  
Makoto and Rei tried to sob quietly, and Ami had collapsed on the floor.  
  
"I'm not dead!" Minako cried, trying to comfort her companions.   
  
If they heard her, they didn't show it. But continued to cry, and remember her. Then they just left, walking away and comforting each other.  
  
She felt herself being lowered into her hole, getting her last look at the world before they closed her coffin.   
  
"No.." She moaned. "Please don't leave! I don't want to be alone... Please!"  
  
Her only answer was the sound of dirt piling up on her coffin. All was dark, and she couldn't see anything.  
  
Feeling full of despair she began to flail her arms around, trying to get out, trying to get away. It worked, she was running in black nothingness.   
  
She couldn't see in front of herself, all sign of life was gone. She could feel nothing but cold and despair, she was alone. Completely and fully Alone.  
  
A lone tear fell down her cheek, it was cold and felt so final.  
  
But then the strangest thing happened, she felt something wipe away her tear. Gasping, she jumped back. The hand was gone, and she felt once again alone.  
  
But, she didn't want to be alone. She desperately wanted to feel that sign of life again. Groping around, she felt with her hands for the object. Her hands brushed over nothing, just before coming to rest on an object.  
  
It was warm, and she felt a light coming on. The object became more distinguishable and, just before she could make it out, it pulled away. She didn't let go, she only held tighter. She wanted to fell alive again, she wanted to feel the sun again. And somehow she knew, this object was her only hope.  
  
The object was persistent and tried to pull away again. But she never let it go, and finally the light was bright enough for her to see that it was a hand.   
  
The skin on the hand was dark, the skin rough. But somehow she just knew, it was O.K to not let the hand go. It needed her, just as much as she needed it.  
  
Then her surroundings changed, she was hanging off a cliff. The hand was the only thing keeping her from the terrifying fall.  
  
Looking down, she saw nothing but that same blackness under her. And she knew if she let go she would die.  
  
The hand pulled her up, she felt herself come closer and closer to life. She could feel again, sun beat against her, wind blew her hair, her legs rubbed against each other and she felt it.  
  
The hand then turned to an arm as she was pulled up, more and more of a body began to show. Finally she saw a face..  
  
"Heero?" She asked, trying to make out the face. As she got closer she was more sure it was Heero. Those same messy brown locks, and deep blue eyes, the same smirk, and well muscled body.  
  
Her feet touched the ground, which felt completely real, and everything was right.  
  
"You saved me," she said smiling broadly at him.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but only a scream came out.   
  
Minako was pulled out of her dream, the hand was gone.  
  
000000  
  
Heero heard a scream in the hall outside of Minako's room. Jumping up, he pulled his hand from Minako's and ran to the door.  
  
Looking out, he saw servants rushing down the hall. They were all screaming in fear, and tripping over skirts. When one fell they grabbed them up and continued running.   
  
Grabbing one, he asked what was going on.  
  
"Enemies, from the black hole are attacking. Their leader, Beryl, sent them." The old woman gasped out, tired from running so hard already.  
  
Heero's eyes widened in shock and he let the old woman go. Beryl? But that would mean...The negaverse!  
  
Minako came to her door yawning and asked,"Whats going on?"  
  
A few men came running down the hall in Navy Blue uniforms. They were big, with huge bulging muscles. But size wasn't everything, and Heero knew it. He had trained to get muscle but stay small enough to be swift. Their bulk would get in the way, making them slower and giving him the advantage, as long as they didn't get a hold on him.  
  
"In the name of Beryl, drop your weapons!" The man in front called, obviously the leader.  
  
The women, screamed and ran back down the hall, towards Heero.  
  
"Stay back," Heero yelled pushing Minako back in her door. He gave her a final look as though to say, 'I mean it'.   
  
Pulling his sword out, he jumped in front of the women to confront the Soldiers from the Negaverse. Minako gasped, recognizing the uniforms.   
  
After many defeats from the planets, the Negaverse had went into hiding in a black hole. The Black Hole was so tough that you couldn't even go in without a special charm from Beryl, so the Moon left them alone. Hoping they would return the favor. Apparently, they weren't some to take favors and were back to destroy the biggest bulk in the moons allies.  
  
Minako smirked at Heero, fighting all the enemies hastily. More on the offense than defense. He was going to get himself killed, the fool. She was sworn to protect the Moon Kingdom just as much as him.  
  
If he thought Aino Minako would just "stay back", he was just dead wrong.  
  
00000000000  
  
Well there was chapter five...What did you think? I wanted to get something sweet in there, mostly because I've been watching too many love stories lately. That and I just finished Final Fantasy VIII and I was listening to the theme song while typing. Sorry, music really does help me type in a certain mood. What did you think?   
  
Questions? Comments? R&R  
  
-Aphrodite's Scribe 


	6. Act On Your Emotions

**S'up my dudes? Finally, I'm back to these stories of mine! I just put the Epilogue to Are You Jealous Heero Yuy, like three days ago. I suppose it left me inspired...? As I remember it is time for this story to have a nice fighting scene. And fighting scene it will have! I figured I had better start this, lest I never get around to it.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**000**

Minako hastily transformed and ran out to the battlefield. She assumed she should hurry before the fool Heero got himself killed! Fighting eight bulky men by himself wasn't exactly the smartest thing she could think of!

Summoning her love chain, she barely got her it out before she was surrounded by five of the monstrous men. She raised her arm in the air, ready to flick her arm at any sign of danger. The linked golden hearts hung to the floor and swayed ominously with her every breath. The men kept their eyes on her wrist, waiting for someone to take charge and attack.

Heero, was now only surrounded by three. And had apparently not noticed his good fortune at losing five. He swiped his blade across one of the men's stomach quickly. The man cried out in pain and grabbed his stomach to keep his insides "in".

Minako winced at this. The boy seemed so young to be in battle. Now he would never grow up and truly live, all because of the stupidest of things. She had been pulled into war even earlier than that, but she always just took it as destiny and not worried about it.

Heero then turned and swiped at the other, chopping of a limb. The man had been caught off guard at the loss of a comrade, the mistake had cost him dearly. This man only grunted and took the pain with the knowledge that death wouldn't be far either way and an honorable death would be better. Swiping with his sword he lunged for Heero and missed badly, the loss of blood already making his dizzy.

"Please, warrior." The man said, his eyes already clouding over.

Heero, mistaking that his pleadings were for his own life, raised his sword to strike. His face took on the visage of a warrior, cold and hard. He gripped his handle to support the blade for a sure stroke through the body. But he stopped, knowing the man was on the brink of death anyway. The technique was a cruel one, but stabbing the man could cause him death because he wasn't watching the other fighters.

The man, knowing the technique nodded his head. "Please-", he pointed to the third soldier who was hunched over the already dead boy with tears in his eyes."Please, spare my son."

Heero flinched, it was barely visible but Minako noted it. He stormed over the distracted boy, who was obviously too distressed with the loss of a friend and hit a strategic spot on his neck knocking his out cold. The old man nodded his head and his body relaxed, eyes looking at Minako in his final moments. Then his eyes continued looking at her. The unnerving thing about it was that they weren't looking at her anymore.

One of the five surrounding Minako, noted the fact that her vigilant watch had fallen. Raising his sword he slashed it at her, fortunately for Minako he wasn't very skilled and the wide arc caught her attention. Quickly flicking her wrist, her chain caught the blade and wound around it. She gave it a jerk, pulling the boy off of his feet. He didn't let go of it and went flying with it.

Minako then brought her knee up and hit a warrior who had gotten too close in a very tender spot. He grunted and fell to the ground, curled in a little ball. Minako now had her back turned to the boy who had his blade caught in her chain. He noticed this and gave the chain a jerk, hoping to get her down on even terms. She fell as the chain roughly jerked and flew from her hand, de-materializing. Hitting the ground roughly she cried out in pain and instinctively rolled over to see her opponent.

Heero hearing a cry of pain, hurriedly turned and saw Minako sprawled on the ground, a man standing up in front of her. His eyes widened in shock before narrowing to anger. Hadn't he just told her to stay inside? Three of the five soldiers who had been surrounding Minako, now turned and took up fighting stances towards Heero.

Heero growled in frustration. Now how was he supposed to get to Minako? Picking the man blocking his way he quickly charged forward, watching as the man in front of Minako raised his sword in triumph. His mind noted a disoriented Minako trying to stand and fight the man. He slashed his blade at his opponent, growling in frustration when he blocked the blow. Couldn't make this easy could he?

The man in front of Minako slashed his sword towards her, then cried in pain. Heero looked up in confusion, Minako was too weak to inflict a blow. Then he saw it on its way back, a scythe sliced through the air and back to it's owner.

"Oh, shit." Murmured Heero to himself absently.

Duo caught the handle of the blade with expert hands, and watched as the man's head fell from his shoulders. With a goofy grin, he chuckled and asked,"Who started the party without me?"

Minako, now struggling to stand up, shot him an irritated look and said,"aren't parties supposed to be fun?"

"You aren't having fun?" Duo said in a mocking voice, knowing the answer already.

Minako gave him a glare and once again summoned her Love chain."I could have handled him myself you know!"

"Of course M'lady." Duo said, giving her a mock bow.

Heero grunted as he jumped over one man as he lunged for his leg, before slashing at another. He landed on his feet as the man fell to the ground in a misshappen pile. Then he gave Duo a look and said,"If it wouldn't be to much trouble, I could use some help."

"Oh, Heero! I'm sorry." Minako said with an apologetic smile.

She slashed her whip forward and Duo threw his scythe, killing the last two. They fell to the floor with groans and convulsed until finally staying still.

"Well that's all of them," Minako said wiping her hands as though she had just finished the dishes. Then she remembered the boy that Heero had knocked out."But what about him."

Heero grunted and walked over to the young lad. He took off the jacket with Bery'l insignia on it, so that no one knew who he served.He then slung him over his back, and bounced him once to position him more comfortably. The boy groaned once, but remained unconscious.

Minako looked pleased at this, but Duo was giving him an incredulous look. Slinging his braid over his shoulder where it usually stayed, scratched his head in confusion. He slowly walked forward to Heero and closely studied his face, he reached out and felt his forehead before walking to the end of the hall and unsheathing his scythe.

"Heero-" He said his tone serious,"-you know I can't let you let him live. He is the enemy, so I will ask you to either kill him or give me a good reason not to."

Heero only looked at Duo, his face taking on it's cold and calculating visage. He walked forward until he was barely one step from Duo and firmly gave his a "Hn" before brushing past him and walking on down the hall.

Duo's hand faltered almost dropping his scythe before coming back up, he turned and raised his it to throw then let it down again. His face had uncertainty written all over it. Duty or Comradery? Minako answered the question for him. She and Duo had known each other when they were small, though she hadn't seen him for awhile.

She laid and hand on his arm and smiled reassuringly at him. He returned the smile, but barely and sheathed the scythe before running to catch up with Heero. Minako smiled in approval and ran after him.

More men ran down the hall and Minako and Duo protected Heero until they got the war room. It was a secret that Heero knew about. He pulled and pushed some carvings on the door and it opened slowly, sliding back and to the right.

The men and women inside drew their swords only to sheath them back when they realized who it was.

"Heero!" Haruka called from her seat on the end of the table.

"Hn?"

"Your orders are to evacuate immediately! Take the princess of Minako and get her to safe camp 2B! We believe that she is why they are here! Trowa has already taken Makoto."

"Damn!" Duo cursed turning to run out the door.

"What is it?"Minako called out.

"I gotta go find Hotaru, I left her shortly before we were attacked!"

They all nodded their heads at him as he made a mad dash out the door and disappeared down the hall.

"Heero, take Minako immediately...and who is that boy?"

"A wounded soldier." Heero replied in monotone.

Haruka nodded her head,"you did well to protect him. Take him to the infirmary on your way."

Heero nodded his head and did a clumsy salute before turning to leave. He and Minako had made it to the door, before Haruka called out again.

"Heero, Wait!"

He turned and Haruka came running up to him, she pulled him over to the corner and leaned forward in fear someone would hear. "Heero, take care of Minako! Beryl wants the princesses and she'll stop at nothing to get them. Even-" She half-choked off the word, tears in her eyes. She covered the sob with a cough and continued,"-even at the cost of your own life. The fate of the planets depend on it."

She patted him on the arm and saluted him, he returned the salute and left supporting the weight of the boy on his back, and the weight of the planets.

Minako followed him quietly down the hall and all the way to another secret door, not far off. They had fortunately not encountered anymore groups of soldiers. He opened this passage and limped through the boy's weight tiring him.

He closed the door behind him and Minako before starting off again.

Minako's legs began to ache as they walked. All sense of time was gone to the empty and obviously desolate corridor. It was obvious no one had been through it in a very long floor, small rats feet were the only visible prints. They were obviously underground, the damp cold made that much obvious.

They must have been walking several hours when they reached another door. Heero hit a few more switches and this one opened, revealing a night sky.

They had come out far away from the castle on a hill. They could see smoke rising from the direction of the castle and Heero, gave it a pained look. It was gone as soon as it appeared and Minako sympathized with him. She would have felt the same way had she been at home.

Heero put the boy on the ground, and got some branches on the ground where they had fallen from the tree's behind them. He built a fire, it was small but they didn't want to attract too much attention to themselves.

Minako shivered in the cold night air, the Scout uniform doing nothing to shield her from the bitter cold. Heero noticed this and took off his jacket and handed it to her.

Minako shook her head and smiled,"you keep it."

He shrugged and dropped it on the ground at her feet.

She growled,"now your just being stubborn."

He shrugged again and sat down in front of the fire, raising his hands to warm them.

She crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to touch the jacket. Then a cool wind blew her teasingly causing her to shiver in the cold. Heero didn't look at her so she quickly grabbed it and threw it on, hoping he didn't notice. So concentrated was she on not making him notice, she didn't notice his tell-tale smirk when he noticed that now she had put it on.

A few more minutes passed in silence and then she looked at him and asked,"Heero, why did you help that boy."

She nodded at the boy, indicating who she was talking about. Heero said nothing for a minute then turned to her with those piercing, all knowing eyes.

"My father once told me....to act on my emotions."

**000**

**Well that was the end. Why didn't Minako just un-transform into her dress you ask? First of all it was thin and cool if you would so kindly re-call. And Secondly she was ready to fight.**

**I thought it was a pretty good chapter myself....What did you think?**

**Questions? Comments? R&R.**

**-Aphrodite's Scribe**


End file.
